Special Someone
by IcicleBlade101
Summary: Gray hands in a letter to Erza. What does the letter say? What'll happen? Contains Grayza-Main couple and Lyvia-minor couple. Lyvia only appear in the begining of the fic.


**Special Someone**

Erza is sitting at a table talking to Juvia and Lyon when Gray walks up to her and hands Erza a folded up note. He doesn't say a word and then walks away. Puzzled, she opened the note and read it.

_Meet me at the east woods outside of town at 7:30. _

_I have something I want to show you_

_-Gray_

"What does it say?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia wants to read it," Juvia said and reached for the note. Both her and Lyon read the note. After they finished reading it, Lyon smirked and Juvia laughed.

"Younger Pupil finally got the guts," he chuckled.

"Juvia is happy for you. Juvia thinks you should go," Juvia said. Erza frown a little and looked at Juvia. Juvia and Lyon started dating about a year ago and slowly, Juvia was losing her feeling for Gray. Erza knew she still kinda liked him so she didn't want to upset her.

"Are you sure, Juvia? I don't wanna upset-"

"Juvia said it's alright. Gray would be happy with you, Erza," she says. Erza smile kindly at her and nod.

"Thanks Juvia. Well it looks like I've got a date," Erza giggle and smile.

It was now 7:30 and Erza had just reached the outsied border of the woods. She looked around and saw no one. _'I thought Gray was going to be here,'_ she thought and scanned her eyes through the woods. She saw nothing.

"Gray? Gray, are you out there?" she called. There was a ruffling in the bushes and then a figure appeared from behind a tree.

Gray.

"Oh Erza, you came," Gray said and he smiled at her.

"Of course, you asked me to didn't you?" Erza told him.

"True..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

She giggle at him and smile, "So what do you have to show me?" Gray smiles again at her and then walks to stand in front of her.

"I'll show you but first we need to put this on you." he said and then pulled out a blindfold from inside his pocket.

"Gray, what-" but she is cut short when Gray is suddenly behind her, putting the blindfold on. After it is tied, she felt his hands on her shoulders and his lips by her ear.

"Trust me ok. This will be worth it," Erza just nod and then feel his hands on her waist.

"I'm going to guide you to where we need to go now ok? Just trust me," she nod again and then he tells her to go forward. The whole times he leads Erza to where she is going, his hands never leave her waist and his voice is always by her ear, either telling her to move to the right, take a large step forward or to duck her head. Suddenly, Gray pulls Erza to a stop and tells her that she have arrived at their secret destination. He pulls the blindfold off and then she sees what is before her.

Gray has brought her to a little meadow and the whole meadow is filled with tiny flowers and thin blades of grass are scatters throught the rest. But that wasn't the best part. In the middle of all of it, was a red checkered blanket with a brown basket on top of it. Gray had made both of them a picnic date.

"Aww Gray, this is so sweet of you," Erza tells him and smile.

"Thanks but this isn't even the best part," he says and give a little smirk.

Erza raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh? and what's the best part?"

His smirk grew, "You'll have to wait for that. But for now, let's enjoy our little dinner," he said and then gabbed her hand, pulling her to the picnic. She sit down and start to enjoy her dinner. Erza have a great time eating, talking and laughing. By now, she have finished eating and Gray finished putting everything away. Suddenly, he moves the basket off the blanket and lays down.

"Lay down with me, Erza. You get to see the best part now," he said. Erza smiles at him and snuggle into his chest.

"Look up," he whispers into her ear. She do and gasp. The night sky is filled with millions of stars and they are all shining brightly. A full moon sat in the middle of it all, beaming down onto Gray and Erza.

"Wow Gray, thats beautiful," she whisper and just gaze above.

"Yeah it is...I found this place a while ago and thought I'd share it with someone special," she blush at his words. For a while, neither of them say a word. Erza just stare at the beauty above her. Then she decide to thank Gray. Sitting up on her elbow, she turn to Gray and smile down at him.

"Thank you so much Gray...for everything tonight. It was really sweet of you and I couldn't have asked for anything more," Erza tell him truthfully. Gray smiles at her and says, "It was nothing at all, Erza. You're someone special to me so I wanted to do something special for you," Gray then sits up so he is level with her. Ever so slowly, he leans in and then gives Erza a slow, passionate kiss. She kiss him and and smile. Gray pulls away and smile at her. He then pulls her back down beside him and she stare at the stars once more. Both of them fall asleep in each other's arms, the moonlight shining down on them.


End file.
